


自是有相逢

by hunhun9



Category: qyxy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhun9/pseuds/hunhun9
Kudos: 1





	自是有相逢

王皓轩在背后站着，他有些紧张：“我...帮先生摘。”  
镜前佳人心下疑惑，心念我正设计一会儿在外埋伏你，此时送上门来干什么。  
这段时间观察下来，王将军铁律三条：不摘抢、不卸徽章、不准旁人进卧房。宋继扬觉得此中必有蹊跷，要趁他不备细查看三物一番才行。  
宋继扬因此慌了阵脚，想他莫不是察觉到异样，佯装厉声：“换装间是不准旁人入内的，将军还是止步在外的好。”  
王皓轩充耳不闻，卸下耳坠又伸手帮他卸盔头：“明月先生不是说过戏场子，无有我不能踏的地方。”  
“你...！”  
珠宝坠子一件件摆于妆奁中，宋继扬镜中冷眼看背后人，嗤笑一声：“怎么不动作了，这戏袍呢？”  
王皓轩一只手还搭在他肩上，低了头不做声。  
宋继扬抬手覆上去，故意与他十指相扣羞他：“呦！稀奇了，连我也是这戏场子里的，哪就敢长不准将军踏足的一块皮了，既是来帮我，怎么停了？”  
“只是，仰慕先生唱功了得，林籁泉韵。想做个戏迷罢了”这将军人情世故较愚钝，没听出奚落意思。  
宋继扬奈不住，起身把他推开，自去里间清洗换便衣，出来依是那套素白的短衫长裤，却见王皓轩还在椅背后杵着，看向地面不自在，真有些像个戏迷样子。  
宋继扬心下这才明了七八分，心下好笑起来，老子投怀送抱他不要，戏上倒来做知音。丢手中巾子给他，自己大咧咧往椅子一坐：“你真喜欢我的戏？”  
王皓轩反应过来，紧张颜色缓和几分，为他擦着湿发：“喜欢。”  
宋继扬抬手一把扯住王皓轩笔挺的军领，迫他俯下身来听着：“那我问你，喜欢戏，还是喜欢人？”  
“人...人自然也”  
不给他留喘息时间：“人也喜欢？你当我是薛湘灵？你当我是女人？”  
“没有，我没有。”  
“那你喜欢男人？你上次不是不喜男人，推开了我。”  
王皓轩招架不住，当真皱起眉，思忖起他的话来。  
“对！想，你好好想清楚，这可有大不一样。”  
将军拧着眉看向他，那微有一丝嗔怪的小脸贴的极近，王皓轩又赶紧转过头去：“有...有何不一样。”  
“因为，若是男人，那可，自有男人间的玩法。”宋继扬挑挑眉冲那呆子一笑。  
皓齿明眸，一抹嫣红的嘴角弯弯翘，王皓轩神差鬼使就去捧住了那张美人面，眼中只看得到两片红唇，以自己的唇贴了上去。  
王皓轩没有过这般和人脸对脸的亲密，此前的几个女人别说亲昵，手都不必碰。而现在，他头次产生想与另一个人类亲近的念头，却又不知如何是好，只是被本能牵扯着，迷狂、暴力的吮。  
强烈的情绪传递给宋继扬巨大压迫感，他对风月场中的男人总是游刃有余，这种游刃有余几乎使他忘了自己面对的是如何一个有着绝对优势、双手血腥的掌权者。但他不愿流露。  
宋继扬止住王皓轩粗野动作：“哪里有将军这样亲人的，闭上眼睛。”  
王皓轩眨一眨，依言闭起来，感到双细滑的臂勾在脖子上，勾着自己站了起来，那副唇左一下右一下点在王皓轩唇上，时而以齿拨弄，时而以舌试探，他永远在猜着下一次会落到什么地方，又永远猜不到。  
“嘶！”宋继扬被腰上突然的力道掐的作痛，不及反应就被拎着坐到了化妆台上。  
王皓轩急切的吻他，急切的索求着他的吻，用双手掰他的腿张大一点，再张大一点。  
那薄一层绸缎早感到了对面的火热。宋继扬向他军裤下隆起一抓，睁大了眼睛：“将军可真是男子汉。”  
宋继扬轻轻揉着那一大包，一边摇摇头宽慰已然在自己手中僵住的王皓轩：“将军从未被人这样待过么？”  
王皓轩看向那对琥珀般的眸子。  
“那我待你如珍宝可好？”宋继扬露出明媚一笑。  
他说他要待自己如珍宝，王皓轩在他的温柔抚弄下渐渐张开了嘴巴，吃惊的感受着从未有过的感受，浑身的电流激得他不得不双手撑在化妆桌上。  
宋继扬咬着下唇，逗弄雏儿带给他极大趣味，何况是如此体健貌俊的雏儿。他知道对方不禁逗，就偏要引王皓轩看向下体，他要他看着自己是如何为他解开严整的军裤，拉开锁链；如何又探手进去直接触到他火热的皮肤，把那涨硬的巨物轻轻翻弄出来。  
王皓轩果然受不了，想去拦住他还要继续作恶的手，但到了临头，变成略带羞耻的去挡自己暴露在镜前光线下的那一根：“你...要干嘛。”  
宋继扬看得心满意足，只用几根手指一下下点那遮遮掩掩下的物什，那物随着他这几下愈发挺立。宋继扬最后一下点在那顶端小孔上，以指腹轻轻拍打：“不喜欢？”  
王皓轩一惊：“啊...”  
“喜欢还挡什么。”  
王皓轩把手放了下去。  
宋继扬噗嗤的笑了出来，双手合拢大发慈悲的终是握满了他，上下套弄起来，不出意外的听到了想要的一声喟叹。不出一会儿王皓轩难自持的自己顶动起来，去拢拢紧他的手，想要更多摩擦和接触。  
手中要把人折磨到疯，那前端已是被玩的鼓胀到极限。抬头笑起来又是天真一张脸：“既喜欢，那将军就多来看看我。”  
王皓轩腰部耸动着，向前去搂住宋继扬，他很想摸摸他，却又担心自己的粗鲁吓到他，吓到温柔撩人的手，吓到稚气未脱的面，只能从齿缝中露出：“好，我什么都给你。”  
王皓轩柱身和囊袋同时被揉动了一会儿，终是酥麻一阵高过一阵，以这个些许别扭的单方怀抱姿势，射到了宋继扬洁白的手上。  
“对不起，对不起，弄脏了。”他有些仓皇的拿出一方鹅黄色帕子想给宋继扬擦。  
“不用。”宋继扬推开他，跳下化妆台灵巧的跑去里间洗手。  
王皓轩在原地，莫名有些尴尬与失落。默默穿好衣衫，整理皮带和徽章。  
宋继扬在里间，被窗外倒挂着的一个人吓了一跳，赶紧做噤声动作：“跑下来干嘛！不是让你等信号。”  
那一团漆黑耸耸肩：“这不是等不到嘛，不是说酒中下蒙汗药，你怎么还在这里？”  
几分得意：“不必了，继续原计划。”  
“嗯？你不说消息有误，他不可能喜欢你？”  
“有误是有误，我是我，哪有人能逃得过我。”宋继扬白那人一眼。  
“得嘞，反正是您的任务，那小俊脸儿，也不亏待你。”  
“你赶紧滚吧，一会儿惹人起疑。”宋继扬不由分说拉起了窗帘往回走，寻思着，岂止是亏待我，幸好是个好上钩又好骗的雏儿，要不那么吓人的东西，要来真的，还不搞死我。短命鬼，待回去他最好不要说什么爱上我了的浑话才好。  
......  
空无一人，里间空荡荡，只有镜前灯发着昏暗的光，孤零零的。王皓轩已经走了。


End file.
